Sephiroth
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Uhh no comment just read I no know how to exsplain it. ::first chap soon will have a short Dojinshi to it. Just need to find someone to ink it for me
1. Default Chapter

Can't find a better life.  
  
  
By Ro May Drako  
  
  
Okays I'm found this in my old fic files. I was looking at my friends page, http://www.geocities.com/jenosavel/Seph_Shrinep1.html  
And it hit me to wright this fic. I know what inspired me was her page so I give 99% of creation of this to Ve Chan a.k.a Jenosavel. :)  
  
  
Disclamer. Me no own FF7 so on and so forth.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth drops down to huddle in a corner. Anouther day of distruction anouther bout of sadness. All he needed, all he wanted was someone to go home to. For some one to say they care. For a father to teach him. A warm hug from his mother. Things taken for granted by the people at his mercy.  
  
  
Angerly Sephiroth clenches his fists. Those damn fools never took notice for the little things there were lucky to have. A mother, a father. A warm bed at night, food in their stomach. Things that he wishes he had. Things he's never known.  
  
  
His past made no sence to him. His father, Hojo, said one thing, people said anouther.   
  
  
Sephiroth curls into a tighter ball at the thought of his father. The one who icolated him from human contact for the majority of his life. The one who abused him, and seen him nothing more than a science exsperonment.  
  
  
"A.... are you crying? Here have a flower."  
  
  
Startled Sephiroth takes the flower ruffly. He was not crying. HE WAS NOT! He'll never cry over anyone agian. Crushing the flower uncerismoniously, he tosses it unto the floor. Looking into the eyes of a young brown haired girl in a pink dress, he gets up.  
  
  
Somthing in his heart told him they'll meet agian in the near future. Walking away he could here her words begin to fall unto his ears. She was so strong and bold for her age.  
  
  
"Stranger," She calls out. "I know how you feel. The world seems to laugh in your face. Theres no peace for you. You may not realize it but even you have a soul. Smile once in a while. It will make you feel better I promice."  
  
  
"No little girl." Sephiroth hisses turning around. "Theres no way for me to feel better. And don't think you know me! Death and dustruction is all I'll ever know. Life is just a lie and you lie to. I advise you not to forget that."  
  
  
The girl shakes her head. "No I'm sorry sir you lie not me. You don't want anyone to see the true pain that lies behind the cool mask. In truth you want someone understad. "  
  
  
Sephiroth ignores the girl and walks away. Marking his trail today was not blood but tears. Tears for the love he's never known. Tears for his mother. Whom ever that might be. The tears are for his presant and future victems. And most of all. The hope that one day someone will put a end to his quiestions. Unlikely in his mind that it might be.  
  
  
He can't find a better life. Depression, sarrow, anxiouty is that all he'll know. And this cool mask he wares, it'll bring death along his path to keep his secret. For this the day he meets the little girl agian fate might not be with her. 


	2. Sephiroth2

Yet agian heres a continuation I thought of a couple of hours later.  
  
  
Yet agian I don't own FF7 so on and so forth.  
  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
  
A vioce asks in Sephiroth head. Sephiroth grunts and shrugs it off. Who cared what he felt. If someone cared he wouldn't be here today.  
  
  
"Why do you kill?" Anouther voice chimes.  
  
  
Sephiroth looks towards the voice. In his heart he could feel the jelosy towards the mortals. They all had familys and pasts. They took that for granted and that set Sephiroth off.   
  
  
What he wouldn't give for his father to love him and a mother to tuck him in at night. Who was even his mother. Jenova? Lucrica? Who knew. His father. Sephiroth shakes his head. Sephiroth was just a science exsperiment to him.  
  
  
"Why do you always carry that sword unshethed?"  
Unlike his heart Sephiroth wore it uncovered. Who cares Cloud did it to. Not saying that he was anything close to that moron. Even still if you look at it in one light, he wishes for someone to come along and end it all. For one person to be stronger than him. A impossible dream... Maybe.  
  
  
"Have you ever thought about how Cloud feels?"  
  
  
Sephiroth laughs. Who cared about Cloud.  
  
  
"He to has a forgotten past. Your father did to do harm to him." One scolds.  
  
  
"He is your clone, your toy." The other giggles.  
  
  
A cold chill runs up Sephiroths spine. He had tried to forget that. Behind that blank exspression lay anouther tormented past. But Cloud unlike Sephiroth, he has friends and family. Cloud at least could guess at where he belonged in life.  
  
  
"And what of this child from this afternoon? What will become of her if you meet agian?"  
  
  
Sephiroth shrugs. It was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. She to had a story. One some people will never know.  
  
  
"What about your wings?"  
  
  
"What about them?" Sephiroth asks in a low tone.  
  
  
"Open them and see."  
  
  
Mindlessly Sephiroth opens his wings. It wrenched his soul to see his white wings. How after all this killing and confusion could he remain pure. But as white as they where to any cold soul that didn't understand, they seem black. The color Sephiroth wishes he could see. The color he seen for himself.  
  
  
"Your so pure." One voice snarles. "Have you ever thought of all the lives you shattered?Mothers and Fathers killed. Children left as orphans. Whole intire familys wiped out...Your as cruel as your father."  
  
  
"No I'm not!" Sephiroth looks at his hands. He could see the blood running from them. "No I'm not," Sephiroth wimpers backing away.  
  
  
Flashes of pleading familys, burning citys flashes across his mind. All lost for no reason. Killed cause of Sephiroth uncontroled jelousy. Paniced he turns to run but is stoped by the scolding voices. None makeing sense.  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sephiroth screams covering his ears. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
Sephiroth is draged to the ground by unseen hands. His mind races. Emotions race across his mind uncontroled. His lips mouth the unheard I'm sorrys. Reaching back Sephiroth tears off one of his wings. Crying he hands it to the lost souls.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Sephiroth sobs. "I'll be a one winged angel for all the lives I took and will take till the day this insanity is gone."  
  
  
Gently hundreds of hands take it and disapeer into the darkness. The voices in the dark go to. Sephiroth is alone for now. Alone to deal with the pain.   
  
  
Sephiroth curls into a ball to sleep. Not a normal sleep but an induced one by the spirits. Quikly they intagrate Sephiroths wing into the masume so all souls that will be lost can find there way home. Leading them all on a promice made out of pain.  
  
***   
  
  
How'd ya like it. At times don't asks whats going throw my mind. 


End file.
